Cahaya hati
by Hinaka-chan
Summary: Yang Kousei tau, Miyazono Kaori adalah seseorang yang menuntunnya menuju cahaya./RnR


_"_ _Aku tak bisa selalu berada disisimu untuk membantumu."_

 _–_ _Charlie Brown–_

 _._

 ** _Cahaya Hati © Hinaka-chan_**

 ** _Shigatsu wa kimi no uso © Naoshi Arakawa_**

 ** _K. Arima x K. Miyazono_**

 ** _._**

Ada yang sesuatu mendorong Kousei tergerak.

Kalimat itu.

 _"_ _Meski kau sedih, babak belur, ataupun jatuh ketitik terdalam, kau harus tetap bermain! Seperti itulah orang-orang seperti kita bertahan!"_

Gadis itu, Kousei tak pernah bisa melupakannya. Bahkan saat gadis itu mengutip beberapa kalimat dari para pemusik dunia. Ia selalu terpukau dengan kalimat-kalimat motivasinya.

Miyazono Kaori, violinis yang memainkan alat musik dengan mengabaikan partitur-partitur didalamnya. Membebaskan dirinya untuk terbang menuju tempat dimana orang-orang akan selalu mengingatnya. Seperti sebuah cahaya yang merelung dihati.

Entah sejak kapan, Kousei merasa bahwa dirinya mulai bergantung pada gadis itu.

Sebagai matahari yang menuntunnya.

Sebagai cahaya yang menunjukkan arah padanya.

Bagai lentera di dalam kegelapan.

 _"_ _Aku akan menunjukmu sebagai pengiringku!"_

Arima tidak pernah tau apa yang akan dilontarkan gadis itu. Miyazono Kaori selalu penuh kejutan dan menarik. Ia tidak pernah dapat menebak apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu, tidak bisa menebak langkah selanjutnya yang gadis itu lakukan.

Gadis itu memang tidak peduli dengan resiko apapun yang terjadi pada perlombaannya, menang atau kalah. Hanya orang bodoh yang menunjuknya sebagai penggiring mengingat kejadian dulu yang pernah menimpanya.

 _"'_ _Aku tidak bisa mendengarsuara piano lagi'… kau mengatakan itu hanya untuk melarikan diri!"_

 _"_ _Aku takut…"_

 _'_ _Aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun rasanya seperti di dasar lautan yang gelap. Gelap… dan sendirian.'_ Ucap Kousei dari dalam hatinya.

 _"_ _Tapi kan ada aku!"_ Seru Kaori dengan lantang, _"Aku tahu alasan kenapa kau tidak bisa bermain. Aku tahu segalanya, tapi… aku menginginkanmu."_ Mata bulat itu menatap mata Kousei dalam. _"Kita mungkin takkan bisa bermain bagus, tapi kita tetap akan bermain! Selama ada kesempatan dan ada penonton yang mendengarkan. Aku akan bermain dengan seluruh kemampuan yang kupunya!"_ sekali lagi, Kaori menatap mata biru itu.

 _"_ _Supaya orang yang mendengarkanku tidak pernah melupakanku. Supaya aku bisa terus hidup di dalam hatinya."_ Lanjutnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Permainannya sangat kacau, segala halnya telah mengacaukan baik permainannya maupun gadis itu. Mata biru itu meredup, berhenti adalah cara yang baik. Hingga terdengar bunyi terakhir dari permainan biola Kaori. Gadis itu ikut berhenti.

Semua orang terkejut, tentu. Itu artinya Kaori di diskualifikasi.

Kaori menoleh kebelakang menatap Kousei, wajah yang penuh peluh dan mata yang bersinar.

 _"_ _Sekali lagi!"_

 _._

 _Mungkin hanya ada jalan gelap ke depannya, walau begitu kau harus tetap percaya dan melangkah terus. Percayalah bahwa bintang akan menyinari jalanmu, walau hanya sedikit._

 _._

Cahaya itu, ah… sangat terang.

Lagi-lagi, gadis itu mencoba meyakinkannya. Mencoba menariknya untuk kembali ke jalan yang seharusnya ia lalui. Kembali untuk merasakan bagaimana debaran jantungnya menggila saat diatas panggung. Agar ia tidak bisa melupakannya.

Hingga setelah itu, semuanya terasa tidak benar.

Perasaan akan kehilangan kembali datang.

Kaori dan rumah sakit.

Gadis itu terus memaksanya untuk tetap ikut perlombaan piano, menyuruhnya untuk terus disiplin dalam latihan dan tidak perlu harus menjenguknya.

Kousei pun tidak memilki cukup keberanian untuk menjenguknya.

 _"_ _Dasar tidak punya perasaan! Watari-kun saja selalu menjengukku, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah muncul sekalipun! Jahat!"_

 _"_ _Huh? Bagaimana… aku tidak pernah mengirim no–"_

 _"_ _akhir-akhir ini kupikir aku tidak pernah mendengar suaramu lagi."_ Celoteh gadis itu, _"kau pasti sedang makan sesuatu?"_

 _"_ _Um… Canelé."_

 _"_ _Enak banget! Aku mau kue Canelé."_

 _"_ _Nanti ku bawakan untukmu."_

 _"_ _Janji ya?_

 _._

 _Kau seperti kucing, saat aku mendekatimu kau akan berbalik arah dan menjauh. Saat aku terluka, kau mendekat dan ingin membagi rasa sakitnya._

 _._

Nagi pernah bertanya pada Kousei, _"Seperti apa orang itu?"_

 _"_ _Dia seperti jetcoaster, menangis, tertawa, dia sering mengendalikanku. Hanya bersamanya saja dunia monotone ku menjadi berwarna. Dia sangat berkilau dan orang yang sangat kuat."_

Hingga pada suatu malam.

" _Kau benar-benar orang yang aneh,"_ ucap Kaori _,_ matanya menatap kosong pada buku di kursi roda. _"Kau menjengukku kerumah sakit, tapi selalu saja, tak bicara sepatah katapun,"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Mau bunuh diri denganku?"_ _[1]_ lanjut gadis itu.

Perasaan aneh kembali muncul, perasan akan kembali akan kehilangan–

–lagi.

Kousei tidak mengerti kenapa Kaori masih tetap menanyakan latihan pianonya dimana keadaan dia harus lebih diperhatikan.

 _"_ _Aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi,"_ gumam Kousei saat menemani gadis itu makan diatap rumah sakit.

 _._

 _Orang-orang yang selalu kusayangi terus-terusan meninggalkanku, musik mengambil orang-orang yang kusayangi. Dan aku akan sendirian._

 _._

 _"_ _Kan ada aku!"_ seru Kaori, ditengah kekalutan Kousei, _"Kan ada aku…"_ ulangnya lagi. _"Aku akan dioperasi, aku akan berjuang sekeras mungkin. Berjuang, berjuang, berjuang, seakan tidak ada hari esok."_ Ujarnya dengan penuh kesungguhan _. "Apa kau tidak ingin berjuang? Kita hebat dalam berjuang kan?"_

 _"_ _Kita mempertaruhkan nyawa kita untuk berjuang karena kita adalah pemusik, bukan?"_ kalimat Kaori membuat Kousei terperangah.

 _"_ _Tapi… aku sudah lama tidak menyentuh piano dengan jari-jariku… butuh keajaiban untuk bermain baik di kondisi seperti ini."_ Wajah Kousei tertunduk.

 _"_ _Kau melihat kebawah lagi."_

Saat itu Kousei melihat cahaya bersinar dari Kaori tatkala tangannya bergerak seolah memainkan biola. Langit yang mendung seakan berpendar menjadi biru. Salju turun dengan indah, dan Kaori sangat cantik dengan ayunan tangannya yang bermain biola.

Kousei kembali mengingat kalimat terakhir sebelum konser mereka saat itu, ketika dengan sangat seorang Miyazono Kaori memohon sampai menangis.

 _"_ _Tolonglah bantu aku saat ini saja, dimana aku akan kehilangan hatiku."_

Ia akhirnya paham, tentu. Saat itu Kousei sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa gadis itu akan pergi secepat ini.

Dimana hatinya mulai terbuka.

Dimana ia baru saja jatuh cinta.

Surat yang Kaori berikan padanya tentu membuat hatinya teriris, kalimat pernyataan cinta yang memang terbalas untuknya.

Tentu ia tidak akan melupakannya.

 _"_ _Sampai matipun aku tidak akan melupakannya."_ Ucap Kousei saat bersama Kaori di gedung sekolah saat malam hari.

.

 _Musim semi akan tiba, musim dimana aku bertemu denganmu._

 _Musim semi tanpa dirimu… akan tiba._

 _._

Walau begitu, yang Kousei tahu, Miyazono Kaori adalah cahaya baginya.

Cahaya dimana menuntunnya dari kegelapan, membawanya kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **[1]** **Ichigo Doumei – Mita Masahiro (tau kan novel yang ada di kursi roda kaori. Sempet nyari beneran ada apa enggak itu novel ternyata ada, dan sempet nemu ada yang translate gtu. Tapi lupa linknya dimana huhu. Dan emang ngutip kalimat yang kaori ucapin aja sih hehe)**

 **a/n : FUAAHHHH akhirnya kelar wkwk. Ini ceritanya cuman apa ya, kenangan kousei selama sama kaori sih. Gimana pandangan kousei sama cewek blonde ini VERSI SAYA ehe. Semua dialog mereka sama kalimat-kalimat yang di kutip,** ** _pure_** **dari animenya.** ** _So,_** **bisa liat lagi di animenya hehe.**

 **Thanks for reading! Silahkan tinggalkan jejak bila berkenan, maaf kalo** ** _enggak nyambung_** **a.k.a aneh hehe, saya cuman pengen bikin aja.**

 ** _Jaa!_**


End file.
